My Heart's Desire
by Nelly-kun
Summary: A newer couple I decided to write about... Not many people support them though.... and it's not yaoi


Heart's Desire

Heart's Desire

Have you ever felt like your heart has been pulled out of your body and you've been trying to find out where it went? That's just how I feel. Or at least that's how I felt. 

All my life I had been lonely, wandering from place to place, not really knowing where I was going or where I had been. The only thing that I remember was all the pain I had been through and the pain I was going to get. All through my life the people I used to call my "friends" had shunned me out. Now, at the age of 20 and on the brink of my 21st, I look down from my spot on the rooftop to the streets below.

People are hurrying around, looking like little specks of different colors as they move about down there. The streetlights make them look like scared Bakemon running for their lives from the Digimon Kaizer. The cars streak by in a blur, making it seem like time has slowed down and everything else sped up. I sighed and turned around, remembering what I was wearing on that cold autumn night. 

By some unknown force, I turned around again, hearing shouting coming from the apartments across the street from my own. The voices sounded distinctly familiar, something from my past I guessed. Looking closer, I saw a man, about my age, yelling at someone. He was tall, about 5' 9" to 6', blonde hair, had an athletic build. For some odd reason, I felt as if I knew him from somewhere. 

Deciding to get a better look, I walked to the opposite end of my roof. Taking a deep breathe to calm myself, I ran full speed to where I was standing moments before, using my skills from the Digital World, to leap over to the other rooftop. From where I stood now, I could clearly see into the room, and I could hear the voices a little better. 

As I looked on, I could clearly see what, actually who, he was yelling at. He was yelling at a girl, no woman, who was also around my age. Like the guy, she also looked vaguely familiar. She had long, light brown hair that was dyed silver at the tips. It looked a like ocean waves as it cascaded down her back and stopped at her slim waist. She wore simple garments that accented her beauty: a pair of blue flare jeans, some Cinnamon Timberlake boots, a sleeveless white tank top, and a light blue jacket that said Tommy Girl. Her eyes, a beautiful hazel color that reminded me of a sunset, looked pleadingly into the guy's cold, ice blue ones. 

He himself looked even angrier when she spoke to him, of what I do not know. I looked a little closer, leaning a little over the rail that I stood by, eyes straining to see what name-brand vest he wore. He was wearing some Timberlake work boots, along with Old Navy cargo jeans, and a Nautica blue t-shirt. His vest, as I had guessed, was a black Everlast one. 

Suddenly, the guy got fet up and slapped the lady. I couldn't believe that he did that! I guess neither could the girl, because she raised a hand to her cheek, her eyes wide and brimming with tears. If I were her boyfriend, I would pummel that dude to the ground and never hit her. I saw her say something, and the boy turned his back on her, walking over to the door. He turned to the girl when she said his name, and I almost fell off the roof. 

She had said Takeru. I couldn't believe it. My mind brought up mental images of the only person who I had known as Takeru, and imagined him 8 years in the future. It was the same Takeru I had known from my past! If that was Takeru, then that meant…

I heard, actually read Takeru's lips, when he said four words that made the girl break down in tears…

"It's over. Goodbye Hikari." And he walked out the door, slamming it on his way. I saw Hikari fall to her knees and sob. I stared at her fragile form. I wanted to comfort her, give her a shoulder to cry on. I wanted to be there for her. Old feelings from long ago renewed as I saw Hikari get up and pull her jacket back on her shoulders. She was always a girl that made me wonder about her, she always was mysterious in my eyes. I watched her as she closed the door and walk down the hallway of her apartment complex.

I saw her walk out of the main doors. She stopped as the light turned red, then dashed across the street when it turned green… 

Right towards my apartment building. 

I jumped back to my rooftop, and decided to go back inside since it was really cold out now. I didn't have a jacket, nor a shirt for that matter. I walked inside the door here, and down the stairs. My Adidas sneakers didn't make a sound on the carpeted floors. I looked at my watch, noting exactly what time it was. I had gone out onto the roof at 4 pm, and it was almost 10. I kept walking the all-too-familiar route to my apartment, remembering that I still had paperwork to do and turn in tomorrow. 

When I came to a stop at my door, I took out my keys and a picture fell out. Kneeling down, I picked it up, looking at it and smiling to myself. 

It was a picture of Hikari and myself, when we were younger. Her brother, Taichi, had taken it of us, since he thought it would be a nice picture to add to his collection of  "Chosen Children" photos. 

I stood next to Hikari (in the picture!), my arm around her shoulders and smiling. She had her arm around my waist and stomach, giving me a hug. I always did love that photo, for it showed that, at some point, Hikari did care about me. Ten years ago that picture was taken, but it looked like it was just yesterday, for I had it laminated so it wouldn't get ruined. 

I put the picture back in my pocket while I unlocked my door. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a young woman walking down the hall, looking around trying to find something (you can tell: she's holding a piece of paper in her hand). I already knew who it was; I saw her walk into the building a few moments earlier when I came down from the roof. She walked up to me, politely inferring about someone who lived here. 

"Excuse me, but do you know where a Mr. Daisuke Motomiya lives?" she asked me. 

"Why are you looking for him?" I asked. 

"I'm an old friend of his, and I need to speak with him about something important" she replied. She looked like she had been crying, for her once sparkling hazel eyes were red and puffy. 

"Well miss, if you're looking for Daisuke, he's standing right in front of you." I said calmly, my (in the words of the girls I work with) eloquent voice echoing partially in the hallway. 

The lady looked me over, eying me in a strange manner. I have to admit, I DID change in 8 years, looking and acting differently. 

I was no longer the energetic, selfish, "idiot" boy people once thought of me as. Instead, I grew up into an intelligent, compassionate young man (I said the ladies liked me, did I not?). My shoulders broadened, my voice is no longer scratchy, but smooth, "sexy" as the ladies say, and deep. I cut my hair and spiked it, dying the tips a little redder than my natural hair color, and wore a gold chain that I had gotten for my birthday one year around my neck. It had a couple charms on it- one of the crest of Courage, one of the crest of Love, one of the crest of Light, one of the crest of Miracles.  When Hikari looked into my reddish-brown eyes, she couldn't help but smile at me. 

"You've changed from the Daisuke I remember. For the better I might add." Was she flirting with me? I could tell there was some hope in her eyes, I guess hoping I didn't forget who she was. 

"Hmm…" I mumbled, looking at her, trying to picture exactly who she was. "Oh my god… Hikari is that you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Her eyes changed from hope to relief when I spoke her name. 'So that WAS Takeru who slapped Hikari, and the same ones from my past…' I thought. I had almost forgotten that I needed to get inside and grab a shirt, but the cold air reminded me. 

"Would you like to come in?" I asked her, opening the door, "It's pretty late and it's cold. I don't want you to freeze out here." She nodded, and I stepped aside. "After you m'lady." I said with a partial British accent, bowing like a gentleman and servant. She giggled, and walked inside, me following her, shutting the door and turning on a nearby lamp. 

I watched from my spot near the door as she examined my home in awe. She walked over to the entertainment center I had in my living room, and noticed a picture atop my TV. She walked over and picked it up, looking surprised and… guilty? 

"You kept this?" she asked me, her voice filling with sadness and guilt. I wonder what's so wrong with that picture that makes her sad? 

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked in reply, walking up behind her to look at the picture she was referring to. It was the only photograph of all the Chosen Children together, including their digimon. Taichi and Agumon, Sora and Piyomon, Koushirou and Tentomon, Mimi and Palmon, Wallace, Terriormon and Kokomon, Michael and his digimon (I forgot the name!), Jyou and Gomamon, Yamato and Gabumon, Takeru and Patamon, Miyako and Hawkmon, Iori and Armadimon, Ken and Wormmon, Hikari and Tailmon, and Veemon with myself. It was taken before we met the other Chosen Children around the world, so it was only us from Japan and some from the US. 

"Even after everything I tried, I couldn't forget you guys" I spoke softly into her ear. 

"Daisuke…" she said softly, running her fingers across the picture. 

"Listen… I'm gonna go and put on a shirt. You have a seat, I'll be right back ok?" I told her. She nodded, and I walked of towards my room. I went into my closet, looking for a shirt. I pulled out a gray one that I had gotten from Miyako for Christmas one year and put it on. On the front it said, "Don't hate me 'cause I'm sexy" and on the back it said, "Hate me 'cause you're girlfriend thinks I'm drop-dead SEXY!" 

I walked back into my living room, noticing Hikari near one of the shelves looking at my awards. I smiled softly, quietly walking up behind her and looking over her shoulder as she saw some of my Principal's Honor Roll certificates. 

"I never knew he got straight A's," she murmured to herself as she looked to one of the drawings on the wall, "or painted so well…" It was a picture of Veemon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Armadimon, Patamon, and Tailmon running that I had drew a few years ago. It looked like a photograph, but it wasn't. 

"You never asked about it." I said softly into her ear. I smiled when I saw her jump and gasp, turning around quickly. "Don't worry, we're the only people here." I chuckled softly. 

"Don't scare me like that Daisuke" she said, but couldn't help but smile a little. 

"Sorry 'bout that. I couldn't help it," I said sheepishly, putting a hand behind my head. 

"It's okay."

"So… isn't there something important you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked. Her eyes, once filled with a little bit of happiness, looked downcast again. She walked over to the couch and sat down. I walked over and sat down next to her, noticing that her eyes started to brim with tears.

"You promise not to tell a soul?" she asked, more like pleaded. I raised my eyebrow again, and softened my gaze.

"Hikari," I started, "Unless you wanted me to, I would never tell anyone what you tell me." She smiled at me, hugging me in a tight embrace. I returned the hug, happy to just hold her. 

"I knew I could trust you Daisuke."

I smiled a little bit, content that she knew she could trust me with any secret she had. She scooted closer, moving her arms so they were snug around my waist, and rested her head over my rapidly beating heart. I could feel my face getting hot, but I tightened my embrace around her. 

"Take as long as you want Hikari" I whispered to her, "I'll wait until you're ready to tell me what happened." She nodded her head slightly on my chest, and I held her as she started to sob quietly. Gently, I rubbed her back with my hands, her arms tightening around me, while her head rubbed against my clothed chest. Right now, I knew she didn't need me to say anything, but she needed me to hold her, 

"Hikari" I softly spoke in her ear, "I'm gonna promise you something. I promise that from now on, I'll always be here for you. No matter what, I'll be here to help you if you need it. Just call, and I'll be right here for you. And I always keep my promises Yagami Hikari." 

She looked up at me, tears falling from the hazel eyes I so adore, onto her red-tinted tan-ish skin. I lifted my right hand (for she was sitting to my left), and wiped some of her tears away. I never liked seeing Hikari upset, let alone crying. She smiled at me, and put her head on my shoulder, her breath tickling my ear. 

"Do you wish to speak about your problem now, or do you wish to wait?" I asked, partially yawning afterwards. I stretched, Hikari moving away from me slightly. She looked back down, "What's wrong?" 

"I'm sorry Daisuke" she said, "I'm keeping you up when you probably have work to do, and I got you shirt soaked." I looked at her, while she looked at the couch. I used my finger to gently turn and lift her head so I could look her straight in the eye. I chuckled softly, finding a little bit of amusement in her last statement, but I sobered quickly. 

"First of all," I started, "what I do is very flexible. My boss has actually been begging me to take a break and go on vacation!" Hikari laughed at this statement, and I smiled. "I'm serious! Hey, how about I take you on vacation? Get your mind off of things." She looked at me, surprise written all over her face. "Yeah, that's it! And I can take you to Ken Island!" 

"Ken's Island? Isn't there someone already staying there?" she asked.

"Not this time in the year. Besides, Ken still owes me big time for all the stuff I've done for him, so he's been begging me to go there and see the place."

"I didn't know he actually owned the island." 

"Yeah, he does. He's so rich; he bought an island and a private jet to take anyone there. AND he bought me a jet black Mustang! (I don't know much about cars, so sue me!) So how 'bout it? We can go and get away from all the pressure and have the time of our lives." I asked her.

Hikari smiled at me, giving me a bear hug that I returned whole-heartedly. "And I can always get another shirt…" she laughed at me. 

"Even after 8 years, you can still make me laugh," she said, giggling. Again, I smiled. Seeing Hikari happy was one of the greatest things that I could see, especially if I made her happy. 

Out of the blue, someone started banging on my door. Startled, Hikari looked up at me as I looked down at her, confusion written on both our faces. I started to get up, when Hikari grabbed my arm. 

"I don't want to be left alone Daisuke…" she whispered, clutching to my right arm. 

"Alright Hikari, come with me. But I wonder who could be knocking at MY door in the middle of the night." I replied. 

We both walked over to the door, Hikari holding onto me the entire time. It felt nice that she wanted me to protect her, but I had to see who was at the door. I unlocked the door, still in wonder about who might be standing there when I opened it. 

I opened the door. 

And Hikari gasped and hid behind the door.

I looked on, knowing exactly who it was, but playing my "I-don't-know-who-you-are-so-why-are-you-at-my-door-in-the-middle-of-the-night" act.

"May I help you?" I asked, making sure Hikari couldn't be seen from where she was. 

"Does a Mr. Daisuke Motomiya live here?" he asked me. I readied myself for anything he might do. 'Probably followed Hikari over here to see what she'd do.' I thought in bitter hatred to the man in front of me.

"Yes, and I'm Daisuke. May I inquire as to who might you be?" I replied. I saw his hands clench into fists, his annoyance growing by the second. 'Just what I need to end the night,' I thought. 'A punching bag to take all of my frustrations out on.'

"You know damn well why I'm here Daisuke" he growled. I had been leaning against the doorframe ever since he showed up, but stood to my full height of 5' 10" to stare him straight in the eye. 

"Actually, Takeru Takaishi, I have no clue as to why you would be at my door in the middle of the night, so please, do enlighten me." I said in complete and total arrogance. My muscles twitched, ready to strike if struck upon. 

"Where's Hikari!?" he yelled in my face. "I know you did something with her 'cause I saw her come over here!" 'Stay calm' I thought, 'Don't pound him yet.' With that thought, I spoke in my eloquent voice. 

"You seriously think that I did something to Hikari? HA! I don't think so Takeru. Also, I don't really think that Hikari would like to speak with you at the moment so I suggest you leave." Takeru was taken aback by the calmness in my voice, and stared at me with hatred. 

As I anticipated, he tried to punch me so he could use force and get in, but I blocked it. I pushed Takeru, sending him slamming to a halt in the opposite wall. I shut and locked the door, quickly putting on my sneakers and jacket. I grabbed Hikari's hand, bringing her into my bedroom as I grabbed a backpack. I opened my top drawer, taking some extra clothes and my vacation savings out. I could hear banging, which meant Takeru had recovered and was trying to get inside, 

I quickly jogged over to my window, Hikari following me. I opened it and put my backpack on the balcony near the ladder. 

"Come on Hikari, take my backpack and climb down the ladder. Wait for me there." I whispered to her. She nodded and did as she was told, while I grabbed a box that I never left behind, a blanket, an extra jacket, and my watch. I locked my bedroom door, and quickly hopped out onto the balcony. I shut the window, and climbed down the ladder. Hikari waited for me at the bottom, and I grabbed her hand. 

"Come on, this way!" I said pulling her in the direction of my car. Unlocking the doors (he already had the keys with him) I helped Hikari into the passenger's side and tossed all the other stuff in the trunk. I climbed in the other side, starting up the car and driving out my parking space into the late-night traffic, 

I took my cell phone out of my pocket, dialing up my office. 

It rang three times until someone picked it up. 

"Hello, Rave Rouged, and Repair. From DJs to clothes, to repairmen, we have it all. Jack speaking." My buddy, Jack, had answered the phone. 

"Yo Jack, it's Daisuke."

"Oh, hey man! The boss's wondering if you got that paperwork done yet." 

"Yeah, I got it done. Put him on the phone." I was quickly switched over to our boss, Ataru. 

"Daisuke! Where are you man?" 

"I'm on my way over there with the work man, but I gotta ask a favor."

"Sure dude, what is it?"

"Well, some issues came up and I was wondering if I could take some time off?" I asked him.

"Sure man! As long as you bring in the paperwork before you go. Take as long as you want, but be back before next year" he replied. 

"Thanks, boss. I'll swing by and drop off the papers, and I'm gonna do some shopping while I'm there."

"Alright, but don't buy everything!" Ataru laughed. "See you when you get here." *Click!* He hung up. I ended the call, and turned down another street. 

"How about we get you some clothes before we go on vacation?" I asked Hikari, who hadn't said anything since we got in the car. She turned to me, smiling and crying. "What's wrong?"

"Thank you so much Daisuke…" she said, "for everything." I smiled.

"No problem, that's what friends are for right?" Hikari nodded again, relaxing in her seat, and we continued our drive in silence. 

A few minutes later, we pulled up in front of a small store, the lights dancing on the sign that said, "Rave, Retro, and Repair." I stopped here, turning off the car and getting out. Hikari also got out, grabbing a hold of my arm when I walked over. She snuggled her head into my shoulder, and we walked inside the store. 

"Hey Daisuke!" Jack called, "Who's the lovely lady you're with?" Hikari blushed at the comment, and tightened her grip on my arm. 

"Don't worry," I whispered to her, "he's perfectly harmless." To Jack, I said, "This is a friend of mine. You touch her, you die." 

Ataru walked out of the back of the store, quickly coming over to me. I handed him the papers he wanted. 

"Thanks man! Now I can finally apologize to my girlfriend!" he cheered. 

"Yeah, but remember it's your fault. I'm just helping." He nodded, and I walked over to a clothes rack. 

"Pick out anything you want. I'll pay for it." I didn't know that Hikari had been hanging around Mimi, and now knew how Koushirou felt when he took her shopping. 

But then again, Hikari didn't go overboard, which was a load off my wallet. She picked out some Hawaiian shirts, some shorts, a couple bathing suits, and some other miscellaneous items. I had also gotten some more stuff for myself, just so I would have something to wear. I paid for everything, getting half of it for free since I had gotten the boss out of a sticky situation with his girlfriend Lum. 

I loaded everything into my car, and headed down to the Inoue General Store. When we came inside, we were met with an exhausted Miyako behind the counter. 

"Hey Miyako!" I said cheerily, just to get on her nerves, "How have you been?" 

"Do I know you?" she asked, looking at me. I nodded, and put on my trademark goofy smile. Her eyes lit up and she grabbed a hold of me. "Oh my god! Daisuke! It's you!" she laughed. "Howhaveyoubeen?Wherehaveyoubeen?Whydidn'tyoutellanyoneyouweremoving?Whyareyouheresolateatnight?"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" I said, "I'm fine, I've been on the other side of town, I forgot, and I need food. That should answer all your questions" I said as she let go of me. 

"Nice to see you Hikari. How are you?" Miyako totally ignored me, and I sweatdropped. They started talking after I said I was going to get some food, and continued talking in the empty store. I browsed the shelves, picking up some good stuff: chocolate, other candy, chips, spaghetti noodles, sauce, meat, ice cream, and canned food. 

Walking back over to the counter, I noticed Miyako and Hikari in a conversation about me. 

"So did you tell him yet?" Miyako asked.

"Tell him what?" Hikari replied. 

"That you like him!" 

"What do you mean? Daisuke's my friend!" 

"Argh! Never mind then, stay in denial for all I care!"

"Hey Miyako, can you ring this stuff up please?" I asked as I walked out of the aisle. 

"Sure!" Miyako took all the stuff I had picked up, and rung it up, "That comes to 28.50" I paid her, and took everything out to the car. 

"You'd better tell him how you feel before it's too late Hikari." I heard Miyako say. I had just called Ken moments before, to tell him of the situation, and to make sure nobody was at his island. 

"Don't worry Miyako, I will." Hikari said as she walked out the door, "Say hi to everyone for me!" 

"Okay!" I heard Miyako say as we started to drive off towards Ken's estate. "BYE DAISUKE, BYE HIKARI!" she yelled after us. We drove off into the night, Hikari looking happy again. 

"We'll be at Ken's any second now" I said to Hikari when we got to the outskirts of town. 

***

"Dais! Kari! It's nice to see you guys again!" Ken said as he hugged us. He didn't change a lot, he just got taller and more muscular. His girlfriend, Rita, stood behind him, and gave me a hug. 

"It's nice to see you Dai-kun." She gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek. "And you too Hikari-san." She gave Hikari a hug, and I smiled. 

"The jet's ready, so let's start loading it up ok?" Ken said to me, I nodded and started moving things out of the back seat and trunk. The girls just looked at us, why I'll never know. "The ladies are checking out their strong guys again…" Ken whispered to me as we moved the food. I laughed. 

"Hikari's not my girl. I'm just doing this because I'm her friend."

"I know, I know, but you can't help but dream, now, can you?" he asked me. I sighed. 

"So true… but I'm not going to let my feelings get in the way here. This is for her, not me" I said. 

"Spoken like a true leader Dai." Ken said to me as we finished moving everything onto the plane. "Now here are the rules: Number 1. Don't make a huge mess. Number 2. Have fun. And number 3. You have the entire place to yourselves for a week, since Taichi and Sora are going down there." Ken told Hikari and me. We both nodded, and boarded the plane. 

"Have a good time guys!" Ken and Rita yelled to us. Hikari and I waved out the window, smiling and shouting goodbyes.

I had the feeling that this was going to be a wonderful vacation. 

End Part 1


End file.
